


Pregnant, not glass

by ficsfrombeyond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Rough Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Request/gift for Anonymous.Pregnant Keith wants rough sex from Krolia





	Pregnant, not glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is one of the WIPs i’ve been working on from tumblr.  
> Sorry i’ve been so MIA! Life is real busy and i’ve been focusing on these handful of requests.

“Dismissed.” Kolivan waved his hand, turning while still looking at the screen in his hand.

Krolia only felt a little bad about how fast she shot to her feet and was marching out of the room.

She’d been away from Keith for much too long.

It pained her to be away from him. Especially in his current state. She wanted to be beside him at all points of the day. It would make her mind rest so much easier to know he was safe and taken care of, rather than her having to go on missions while he rested.

She made her way through the halls as quickly as she could, eager to see her son.

 

Keith lay on his back, feet propped up on a pillow and book in hand, resting on the swell of his stomach.

He had to find ways to fill his days, being swept off his feet and set back down on the bed every time he attempted to be up and active.

It took everything he could think of to not get stir-crazy as he grew and grew.

He loved watching his stomach get larger, especially when Krolia was practically waiting on him hand and foot.

It was mildly frustrating to not be self-sufficient but there was also an appeal to Krolia massaging his back and gently rubbing his belly whenever he asked.

As if summoned by Keith’s thoughts the door clicked open to reveal Krolia, smiling when she saw Keith laying on the bed.

“Hey, darling.” She greeted, sliding into the bed and settling between his legs.

“Hey, mom.” He replied, gently closing his book and placing it on the bedside table. “How was training?” He asked, watching her hands run over his calves, squeezing lightly.

“Good. Kolivan’s a menace.” She grinned as he laughed in agreement, pressing her hands up to his knees. “I won’t lie. He’s been working us to the bone.” She sighed softly.

“Sounds stressful.” He furrowed his brows, tilting his head in mild concern. She did look tired, dark rings under her eyes despite him knowing for a fact that she slept through the nights. “Anything I can do?” He offered after a moment’s silence. She gave him a soft smile, shaking her head.

“No, baby. I’m taking care of you.” She reminded him, moving her hands to smooth them over his swollen stomach.

He was due soon. Within the next few weeks.

Keith chewed his lip as an idea came to mind. He’d been bored with little else to do except read and touch himself, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss her being the one to touch him.

“My helping you doesn’t necessarily mean me exerting energy.” He shrugged, staring down at her hands.

She blinked, gears whirring in her head.

“Are you sure?” She asked slowly. Keith instantly knew she was pent up as well. She’d been keeping boundaries set in fear of hurting him.

“It won’t hurt.” He nodded. “We both need it.” He lifted his hands to run his fingers up her shoulders. “Please, mommy?” He asked in a voice he knew she couldn’t resist.

In an instant she was tugging on his hips, pulling him into laying flat on the bed and pushing his leggings down and out of the way.

“Fuck, baby, you know what you do to me when you say it like that.” She growled, pushing at his shirt.

“Say what, mommy?” He asked, tilting his head and batting his eyelashes innocently.

Krolia sat back, working on her armor to rid herself of it.

When they were both bare and naked she slowed her movements, gently running her hands up Keith’s thighs. His muscles jumped and twitched under her touch.

She took her time, feeling him up and driving him wild with feather light touches.

He whined, squirming into her touch. She grinned down at him as one of her hands moved south, dragging over his stomach past where he could see.

He gasped when he felt her finger tips press against his folds, lightly running up the skin there and rubbing small circles against his clit.

“You’re already wet.” She raised an eyebrow. He felt the blush rush up to his cheeks.

“I may have been playing with myself a little while ago.” He admitted, smiling shyly. She clicked her tongue in mock disapproval.

“Without mommy?” She asked, her voice a low purr. She pressed her fingers against him with more pressure, dipping her fingertips against his opening. He could feel the muscles clench hungrily in response, attempting to pull her finger in. “Always such a desperate little slut for me, aren’t you?” She leaned forward to capture his bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yes, mommy.” He whimpered out, clutching the sheets beneath him. His legs shook at her words, loving when she called him names.

Her first finger slid in with no resistance, pushing through the slick already built up. Keith whined pathetically as she slowly pumped it in and out of him. He’d been too starved of her touch for too long, this pace was torture.

“M...mommy. Please. More.” She quieted him by pressed her lips against his in a slow but heated kiss that left him panting against her mouth. She took control of it, moving her lips and dipping her tongue into his mouth, a good distraction for her wiggling her second finger into his pussy.

He gasped, his head falling back and baring his neck to her. She moved to run her sharp teeth against the pale flesh along the side of his neck, stopping to such marks into the skin as she thrusted her fingers into him.

“I want to take my time, baby.” She told him quietly, causing him to whine and push his hips back against her fingers.

He frowned as she just continued at her slow and careful pace, gently bringing her third finger to join the first two.

“Mommy, hurry.” Keith grabbed at her arms, pulling her as close as he could with his stomach between them. Krolia laughed fondly before pulling her fingers out.

“Fine, fine.” She relented, spreading his legs as far as they’d go, and watching him closely for any signs of discomfort as she lined herself up and began the torturously slow push into him.

He let out a long moan, half in pleasure and half in frustration as she inched her way into him, hands firm on the tops of his thighs to keep him from moving.

She bottomed out in said pace, moving slowly and carefully, a speed usually reserved for after a dangerous mission. A speed saved for after near death experiences, coupled with whispered “I love you”s and “never leave me”s.

She pulled back, forehead rested against his. This was the slowest and intimate of love making. Love making that Keith was not in the mood for.

“Krolia, please!” He begged, voice utterly desperate. It was uncommon for him to address her by her name at this point in their relationship, causing her to stop entirely in surprise.

“Keith-“ She was cut off by his groan.

“I’m pregnant, not made of glass! Fuck me! Bruise me, make me so sore I couldn’t get out of bed even if you let me. You can show me how much you love me later but right now I need you to pin me down and make me scream.” He all but growled, face flushed and hair pushed back from his face.

He yelped as she suddenly slid in the rest of the way, her hips hitting the backs of his thighs.

“As you wish, baby.” She told him, smile bordering on a smirk before she drew out and slammed back in.

Keith cried out as she started anew with a harsh and quick. Her hands slid up his sides and then arms, entangling with his fingers before locking both wrists down against the bed in one hand.

“Fuck! Yes!”

He bit his lip as Krolia slammed herself farther into him, keeping him from hitting the headboard with her rough thrusts.

She leaned over his stomach, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, just hard enough for him to moan loudly.

Then she was pulling back, free hand clutching his thigh and man-handling him onto his side. One of his calves rested against her shoulder while his other leg lay against the bed.

Spread completely open for her to use as she pleased.

His fingers twitched against his palms. He pulled against the hand pinning them but found that as usual, her strength greatly outweighed his.

Usually she was only this rough when she was pissed off or Keith had pushed the bratty attitude a bit too far. Rarely did he have to ask, much less beg, for it.

Keith shivered as Krolia growled, pushing herself down against him and bringing his leg with her.

She snagged the lobe of his ear with her teeth, her growl reverberating through her chest.

“Mine.” Her voice was low and dangerous, predatory and demanding. A tone the Galra achieved when laying claim to their mates.

“Yours.” Keith’s voice nearly failed him, but if Krolia’s satisfied smirk was anything to go by, she had heard him.

“Good boy. Mommy’s little bitch.” Keith whimpered at her words, biting his lip.

She leaned back a small bit, just enough to ease the pressure on Keith’s leg while also still looming over him.

“I’m-“ Keith’s words broke off with a high pitched moan. “I’m close-“

“Come on, baby. Show me how good I make you feel.” Krolia’s voice mixed with the rough drag of her cock inside him pushed him over the edge.

His eyes rolled back as he came, mouth hanging open and walls clenching around her.

It seemed to last for minutes, him shuddering through aftershocks with his back arched as far as it could go.

His back fell against the bed and his eyes focused back in to realize he was twitching.

“Mommy! Please!” His voice was hoarse and completely fucked out.

“Yeah, baby?” Krolia asked, smirking down at him. “Tell me what you want.”

“You! Your cum! Cum in me!” He pleaded, no energy left to hold himself back from begging.

“I got you.” Krolia’s hand let go of his wrists in favor of grasping both his hips.

It took a few more hard thrusts until she finished inside him.

Ropes of warmth flooded through him, filling him up the way he was meant to be.

He could feel Krolia softening inside him but she didn’t pull out, instead lowering his leg and carefully maneuvering him to keep her cock inside him as she pressed her lips against his ear.

“How you doing, baby?” She asked, running a gentle hand up his belly.

“So good.” He laughed quietly. “Thank you.”

He turned his head to the side so she could kiss him. A surprisingly soft kiss after such intense sex. She moved her lips against his, cupping his face like he was precious.

“Anything for you, Keith.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous!  
> Be sure to check out my social media!  
> Twitter - Ficsfrombeyond  
> Tumblr - Ficsfrombeyond


End file.
